He loves me he loves me not
by kits500
Summary: Hiei once loved, but what happened?


Summary: What if Hiei had a love once what if he lost her and what happens if she comes back?

Disclaimer: Okay I admit I don't own any of these characters, sucks doesn't it? Any way hope you like the story but unless I shut up we will never get to it so here goes. HI-HO SILVER!!

**Prologue**

Jade squeezed her eyes shut tighter in an attempt to keep the rays of sun that seeped through the canvas tent walls out, to no avail. She flipped onto her other side and snuggled into muscular chest of her mate. She felt his arms tighten for a moment around her waist.

"Morning," Hiei muttered in his monotone voice that she loved to hear. She answered him by leaning up and kissing him square on the lips. He kissed her back eagerly and when they finally broke apart she was panting for air. They had been mates for about a month know but his kisses stilled caused adrenaline to rush through her and make her feel like a schoolgirl.

"I guess we need to get up," she commented sadly. He nodded and pulled the fur cover off them. They both stood from the fur bed. A/N: Okay bare with me but Hiei is about 5' 10"

After Jade pulled on her black tank top and black pants and then she stepped out of the tent, she stretched lifting her arms as high as they would go and felt Hiei wrap his arms around her waist. She moved her arms backwards to settle around his neck. This was the life, after their moment of peace they went in different directions to do work. Not wary of the eyes that were watching they're every move.

"That's right Hiei, go about your business. I have wanted you for so long and today I will have you," said a hushed voice, husky with lust. The figure crept after Hiei into the Makai forest.

Hiei was a little ways from the camp when he heard rustling of dried twigs and leaves behind him; he placed his hand on the hilt of his katana and turned to see who was behind him. He watched as Jade emerged from the trees, he relaxed his arm and smiled. She sauntered over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Wrapping his arms around her waist and pushing his lips to hers. Hiei's superb hearing picked up a gasp from behind him. He broke the kiss and looked over his shoulder, the sight that met him shocked him.

Jade felt a knife get driven into her heart with a thousand more following. As much as she tried to stop it a gasp escaped her lips. Hiei's head turned and their eyes met. She felt her feet grow roots keeping her from moving. Though her eyes were beginning to blur she tore her gaze away to look at the woman who rested in Hiei's arms. She had sapphire eyes and wavy ginger hair, her gaze mocked Jade. Jade ripped her feet from the ground and took off; she had no idea where she was going all she knew was pain and a new wish to die. Her wish was about to come true.

Hiei looked back to gaze not in garnet ones like Jade had but sapphire eyes. _Lilia._ He thought. The cat demon had been after him for years. He shoved her away and turned and ran in the direction Jade had gone. Her face was that off deep pain and betrayal and Hiei would never forget it. He searched for her ki and found which direction it was in. But what scared Hiei was that it was fading at an alarming rate.

Jade watched as blood oozed profusely out of a gash in her stomach and a stab wound in her right shoulder. She was miserable, all she wanted was for the pain to go away and die. She heard someone approaching at a fast pace. She used her remaining ki to reach out and see who it was. _NO! GO AWAY! LET ME DIE!! _Her mind screamed when she felt Hiei approaching. Her last vision was of Hiei bursting through the bushes and feeling pain and anger towards him. She sucked in one last shaky breath and felt a single tear escape her eye and crystallize on her cheek.

Hiei busted through the bushes into a clearing where Jade's still fading ki was. Turning his head towards her he almost wished he hadn't. A long cut was across her stomach and what looked like a stab wound on her chest that stained her milky white skin crimson. Her eyes swarmed with feeling but most of all hurt and anger. Her chest rose in a shaky gasp and a tear escaped from her eye. Her eyes shut, never to open again.

"You can't leave me here!" Hiei yelled running over to her lifeless body and wrapping it in his shaking arms. Her head lolled lifelessly against his shoulder and her body slowly lost its heat. Black crystals cascaded over her body, produced from Hiei's eyes. Looking up Hiei placed one last kiss on Jade's forehead.

**Chapter one**

Hiei leapt from tree to tree trying to get Yuusuke's house. Koenma had requested they all meet there so he could tell them something. If the toddler was coming to tell them something Hiei was interested since he always sent Botan. He finally made it to the door. He gave a brisk knock and waited until Kurama opened the door.

"Hello Hiei," he said as he moved aside so the fire demon could enter. Hiei grunted and entered to find Koenma, Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Kieko, and Botan. He wondered why the girls were there but didn't voice the question. He sat next to Yukina on the couch. She gave him one of her sweet smiles, which Hiei didn't return but nodded.

"Well, I know you just got back from vacation but we have a new mission at hand," Koenma said. The statement was met with groans from Yuusuke and Kuwabara. Koenma held up his hands for silence. "But. I need you to find a demon and bring it back to me _alive_," he said putting emphasis on the last word and directing it mostly at Yuusuke. He nodded and Koenma continued. "She lives at the far point of town and that's all we now so it is up to you to find her," with that he walked briskly out the door.

"SHE!? And the far point of town is the most dangerous part of town!!" Yuusuke yelled after him.

"She is a female fire demon. Be careful though she is extremely powerful. She has as many deaths on her record as many as Hiei," Botan filled in the blanks. With that she summoned her oar and left as well.

"This sucks man," Yuusuke huffed. Keiko giggled at his face.

"Hiei, you know any female fire demons?" Kurama questioned. Hiei didn't answer; his face was that of deep thought.

"Hey shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled. Hiei didn't even respond, he simply got up and walked away. They all stared after him, dumbfounded.

Hiei raced to his favorite tree outside of Kurama's window. He sat on the side facing away from the window; he made it to a sturdy branch and continued thinking.

_Jade _he thought. That name had brought him joy once and now all he thought about was pain when he thought about it now. That painful experience had caused him to recede into a dark place. He had taken his pain and anger out on other people. He had pushed all of his pain to the back of his mind and his heart, which was now iced over. No one could get near it to hurt him.

**Chapter two**

Jade zipped down the street on her black motorcycle; she was tired from training at the local gym. It didn't have much equipment but plenty of fights broke out. For some reason she had been thinking about her past. Suddenly a memory she hadn't thought about in a long time came to mind.

_Jade stared at the back of the girl's head. Her black hair went well with her red kimono. Jade was numb, she reacted to nothing. The girl opened a set of large doors and stood aside to let Jade enter. The sight that met her was of a teen boy sitting behind a desk staring at them two females._

_"Come in. We have much to discuss," the boy said in a business like tone that couldn't be taken seriously when he had a pacifier and JR printed on his forehead. Nonetheless Jade stepped forward and heard the door click shut behind her._

_"Can we make this quick, I'm tired of being alive," Jade said confidently. The teen looked surprised._

_"I have never met someone who wanted to die," he said still looking a little shocked._

_"Well, now you have. Now come on," Jade said determined not to cry. The teen picked up a folder and began to flip through it._

_"You have quite a bad reputation, enough that you would be headed directly for the underworld. However, if we gave you back your body we could let you live in ningeinkia you could repent by doing good for people," he said looking up. _

_"I DON'T FUCKIN' CARE ANYMORE!" Jade yelled slamming her fists down on the desk. A hairline crack appeared in the middle of it._

_"G-good, you will be sent to ningeinkia," the boy stuttered. Jade felt sick but said no more._

Coming out of her memories Jade pulled into a bar parking lot and went in to grab a beer. Walking to the bar she sat on a free stool and ordered her usual. While she waited she turned and looked around catching bits and pieces of conversations.

"Okay, 3,000 yen my last offer," one man said to one of the waitresses in a mini-skirt and a skintight shirt who was sitting on his lap. She thought for a minute and then nodded and the couple headed to a back room.

"Did you see the freaky dude that come in here earlier looking for information? What was with his hair? Standing straight up and a bandana around his head and all in black. Not to mention his eyes, red as blood," a greasy haired man said to the man that sat across from him. This caught Jade's attention. _Hiei _she thought with a twinge of hope.

Jade stood, left her bill on the counter, downed her beer, and went to her bike. This was a human bar so sensing a demon should be easy. Sending out a wave of her ki she found what she was looking for. She found direction it headed in and revved up her bike to follow it.

**Chapter three**

Kuwabara stretched on the front steps of Genkia's shrine, they had spent the night there after searching safer places in town just in case. No luck. In the middle of a yawn Kuwabara froze, someone was outside aside from himself. Searching with his eyes and his senses he still could not locate whom our what it was for it was definitely not human. Stepping back careful not to make any sudden movements he backed into the inside hallway.

Jade watched the orange haired human back into the large shrine. _Idiot _she thought bitterly. But perhaps not seeing as he seemed to be able to sense her. She had followed the demon ki till she reached a thick forest that her bike had not been able to go through. A/N: This is my story and Genkia's temple is in a forest, you don't like it? Bite me! She followed her sense until she reached this shrine and had found a close tree to sleep in till morning when she could figure out what was going on.

"Yuusuke, Yuusuke! Wake up dude!" Kuwabara whispered harshly into his friend's ear, shaking him slightly.

"Are you sure your parents won't be home tonight Keiko?" Yuusuke said sitting up groggily. Kuwabara sweat dropped but roused his friend further so he wouldn't go back to sleep.

"Yuusuke, there's a demon," Kuwabara stated. Yuusuke was awake and a little pissed.

"And what may I ask do you call Hiei and Kurama!" he said slipping on his boots. Kuwabara shook his head and then went on.

"No I mean outside," he said hotly. Yuusuke looked at Kuwabara wide eyed. Kuwabara told him to wake up Kurama and Hiei, which he did quickly, and without injury from Hiei, luckily.

Jade watched as several men walked out. She gasped as the last one came out. It was who she had hoped it would be but now she didn't know if she wanted to see him or kill him as all her memories came back. She suppressed a sob, no she would not cry.

The boys could all sense the demon but not where it was coming from, until...

"Over there," Hiei said looking straight at the tree Jade was in.

"Get your ass out here demon we know your there!" Yuusuke yelled holding up his hand ready to do the spirit gun if necessary. When nothing happened sent a small warning shot to the left of the tree. It singed the leaves but no one emerged from the tree.

Jade had dampened her ki so as to them from finding her but now she let them know just how strong she was. She watched as they went wide-eyed at the new power they felt. She smiled a little and then jumped down and dashed towards where she parked her bike before any of them got a look at her face.

Something jumped down and dashed away before Hiei got a good look at them. He took off after the figure and was quickly followed by the other group members. When he emerged from the group of trees at the road he turned his head to see the figure dash towards a black motorcycle.

"Hold it!" he yelled dashing towards the figure that had surprisingly halted. Slipping out his katana he approached the figure slowly. He concluded it was a female and she was wearing a loose leather jacket baggy black pants that tied at the top, much like Hiei's and she had her raven hair in a ponytail. When Hiei was just behind the woman she whipped around, grabbed his katana, and punched him. Looking up he got the biggest shock of his life.

"Hello Hiei," Jade whispered.

Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnn! Okay, well there you go. I know it says it has chapters in here but disregarded that! Hope you liked, bye!!


End file.
